


Unexpected Hotelmate

by FruitSauce



Category: All Time Low, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitSauce/pseuds/FruitSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out Brendon was his hotelmate for the night, Jack didn't think much of it. That is, until Brendon started playing Dora the Explorer and refused to change the channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Hotelmate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night and most of the story takes place in the middle of the night. So everyone is sleep deprived~

Jack looked down at his room card key then back up at the wooden door labeled 265, wondering who he got stuck with being his roommate for the night. Out of all the bands who were participating in this 'random hotelmate' project, he didn't really  _not_ get along with anyone of them. So, with that in mind,  he slid the plastic card into the slot on the door handle, causing a little green light to flash, signaling the door was unlocked. Turning the handle, Jack stepped inside the hotel room, his luggage bag dragging behind.  
  
When he stepped inside, he probably should've been more shocked then he was. Because right on the bed, the  _only bed_ in the room, was Brendon Urie who was too busy clipping his toenails to pay any notice to Jack walking in. Jack cleared his throat, signaling that he had arrived to which Brendon looked up with more shock that Jack had showed. "I...I thought I had this room to myself..." Brendon quickly hid the toenail clippers under a fold in the light blue blanket as if Jack hadn't noticed what he was doing.  
  
"Yeah," Jack said, scratching the back of his head, "I can tell. But I couldn't help but notice, there's only one bed in this room..."  
  
Brendon looked around the room as if he hadn't really inspected it yet, "Oh yeah. That shouldn't be much of a problem thought, right? I mean, when girls have sleepovers, they always sleep in the same bed, no questions asked."  
  
"True," Jack slowly nodded, then gave a yawn, "You know what man, whatever. I don't care, let's just not speak of our sleeping arrangement to anyone, due to them probably taking it the wrong way. Just...clean off the toenail clippings, I don't want a little piece of you touching me while I sleep."  
  
Brendon nodded and swept off the clipped toenails with his hand before crawling under the covers. The first thing Brendon did when he got in his hotel room was switch to a pair of pajamas, which was what Jack was currently entering the bathroom to do.  
  
By the time Jack came out, Brendon had already fished out the TV remote and had just turned it on. "It's almost like we're having a sleepover," Jack joked as he slid under the covers.  
  
"All that's missing is some popcorn," Brendon said as he made the decision to switch to Dora the Explorer.  
  
"And perhaps something better to watch," Jack muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Brendon looked over at Jack as if he was just badly insulted, "But this is a fine quality show, Packed full of education and riveting plot twists."  
  
"Maybe to a four year old," Jack said, still giving Brendon the 'are you serious' look.  
  
"Aren't you the one one who says something about staying young at heart?" Brendon remarked.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Whatever dude, I don't even care what the fuck you watch. Have a blast."  
  
Three hours in and Dora ended, switching to the Wonder Pets, where Brendon was singing along to every one of the songs. And of course, despite how hard he tried, Jack could not fall asleep. Glancing over at Brendon, he noticed that the TV remote was laying unattended right on Brendon's stomach. Taking a quick glance at Brendon, who's gaze was practically glued to the screen, Jack slowly moved his hand towards the remote.  
  
Not even an inch away and Brendon swiped it away, giving a small laugh, "You're gonna have to do better than that, Apple Jacks."  
  
Jack paused for a moment, his mouth hanging open slightly as if he was trying to speak but nothing was coming out. Eventually, he slowly said, "Who, do you think you are, Brendon Urie?"  
  
Brendon gave a smirk and whispered, "Don't you know who I think I am?"  
  
In response, Jack let out a deep breath, "I think, you're a little shit."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Brendon's smirk grew, "How so?"  
  
"How so?" Jack repeated, "How about I got a dark alley and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth."  
  
Brendon began laughing at his success of getting Jack to reference Fall Out Boy back at him. Oh what pride he felt then, or maybe it was the fact that it was nearly one in the morning and he had quite the busy day. Jack narrowed his eyes, trying to appear completely serious and lunged for the remote that was clutched in Brendon's hand that was furthest away from him.  
  
Jack may have went in too hot on that one because he ended up falling off the side of the bed, bringing Brendon down with him. On the floor, Brendon ended up falling on top of Jack, pinning him down to the floor with them both facing each other. "Hey you," Brendon said softly, "That was a pretty shitty move, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Jack said, making his voice soft like Brendon's, "But at least I got you to come down here with me."  
  
"It's a lovely view down here," Brendon said, still pinning Jack to the ground as he began looking around at his surroundings, "A shame I can't see the TV."  
  
"Fuck the TV," Jack said a bit too harsh.  
  
"Oh, is somebody jealous?" Brendon gasped, "Maybe the TV isn't what you want me to fuck."  
  
"What?" Jack seemed confused.  
  
"Maybe this can help clear the confusion," Brendon whispered, leaning down to lightly press his lips against Jack's.  
  
This was what shocked Jack, but not in a bad way, which he was almost surprised with. But pushing all the other thoughts away, he just thought one final thing,  _fuck it_ , before pushing his head up, pressing deeper into the kiss.  
  
The kiss quickly escalated until Jack began biting down on Brendon's lower lip. Pulling away, Brendon gave another smirk, wiggled his eyebrows a bit, and asked, "Care to take this party to the bed?"  
  
"Why yes," Jack returned the smirk, "I'd be honored to fuck you on the bed."  
  
"Whoa," Brendon looked at him in disbelief, "I thought _I_ was going to fuck  _you_."  
  
"Well you see," Jack began, "I had this brilliant idea that if  _I_ could give you one of the most  _mindblowing_ sexual experiences you've ever had, then I get control of the TV and can watch whatever it is that I want."  
  
"Alright," Brendon nodded, releasing Jack's wrists, "It's a deal."  
  
"Good, then get on the bed," Jack demanded, "Let me get something out of my bag real quick."  
  
"Hurry back," Brendon said seductively, as he climbed onto the bed and watched as Jack reached into one of the zipper compartments for what Brendon hopped was some lubricant, because 'going in dry wasn't really going to place him in the top ranks'.  
  
When Jack returned, he placed the tube of lube on the little nightstand that held only a lamp and small digital clock. Brendon breathed a sigh of relief when he saw what Jack had brought, earning a confused look from Jack. "I was hoping you'd bring some of that," Brendon explained.  
  
"Of course," Jack whispered, crawling on top of Brendon, "What kind of monster would I be if I didn't make this less painful for you. Besides, it wouldn't really favor well for me on our bet if I didn't use any of that."  
  
Brendon rolled his eyes, immediately following with Jack roughly pushing his lips down against Brendon's. Wedging his way between Brendon's legs, Jack slowly grinded himself against the inside of Brendon's leg, earning a soft moan to escape from the singer's lips. "Take off your shirt," Jack commanded, in between kisses.  
  
"Only if you will too," Brendon regained some of his smirk, but the lust that was clouding in his eyes grew more obvious.  
  
As quickly as they could, they both removed their shirts and Jack went right to Brendon's collar bone. Lightly nipping at the soft skin, Jack heard a soft 'oh god' come from Brendon, causing Jack to begin sucking on the soft skin. In the process of doing that, Jack also began slowly sliding down Brendon's sweatpants until Brendon was able to hastily kick them off himself.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jack asked when he got full sight of Brendon's Dora the Explorer boxers. "I mean, why? Where did you even find these?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Jack," Brendon snapped, humor still lasted within his tone, "If you hate them that much, then maybe you should take them off so you won't have to look at them anymore."  
  
"I'm gonna have to take up that offer," Jack gave a small grin, "Besides, I'm sure there's something underneath that I'd rather look at then a dozen Dora faces."  
  
As quickly as Jack could manage, he pulled off Brendon's remaining clothing and tossed them out of eye sight, reveling Brendon's hardened member. Looking Brendon in the eye, Jack gave the head of Brendon's cock a small kiss before sliding it into his mouth. The sudden contact made Brendon gasp and grip the disorganized bed sheets. "Holy fuck," was all he was able to make out before Jack began running his tongue under the base of Brendon's dick as the singer began to moan a little louder than before.  
  
When Jack began to bob his head up and down, Brendon immediately moved his hands up to Jack's hair and began gripping it tighter the more Jack went on. But when Jack started humming, that's when Brendon really began to loose it. "Oh...oh god, Jack, holy fuck," Brendon began muttering out.  
  
By the time Jack managed to slide Brendon's entire length into his mouth, Brendon was fiercely tugging at Jack's hair moaning, "Jack, I'm...I'm gonna..."  
  
But before Brendon got right on the edge, Jack slipped Brendon's cock out of his mouth and shook his head, a small smile played across his lips. "We can't have that quite yet," Jack said, his voice raw.  
  
Grabbing the lube off the nightstand, Jack slid off his remaining clothes, loosened the cap and smeared some lube over some of his fingers. "You ready?" Jack asked, aligning his pointer finger with Brendon's asshole.  
  
"Fuck, Jack, I'm ready," Brendon quickly said, pushing himself against Jack's finger.  
  
"Alright," Jack gave a small laugh at Brendon's eagerness and slid the first finger in, watching as Brendon's eyes were mere slits as he was adjusting.  
  
Not too soon afterwards, Brendon gave a nod, signaling for Jack to push the second on in.  
  
Once Jack finished stretching him out, Jack removed his fingers and covered his dick with some lube. Jack was studying Brendon's face, watching his reaction as he pushed the head of his dick against Brendon's asshole and then pushed himself in. "Fuck," Brendon moaned, closing his eyes once more, feeling Jack inside of him.  
  
Jack leaned down and gave Brendon a soft kiss before he began slowly moving inside of him, earning a few more moans from Brendon. Soon afterwards, the guitarist had formed a steady rhythm inside Brendon, letting out a few moans of his own.  
  
"Jack!" Brendon practically screamed as Jack slammed into Brendon's prostate, "Holy fuck."  
  
"Oh god, Brendon," Jack moaned a lot louder than before, hearing Brendon scream his name.  
  
By now, Jack could feel the warmth that was building up inside of him, and he knew he was getting close. "Oh fuck," Brendon swore, his nails digging into Jack's back as he was getting close as well, "I'm gonna...I'm...gonna..."  
  
By the end of Brendon's stuttering, he screamed Jack's name once more, followed by a few more cuss words before releasing himself all over the two. Seeing this, Jack couldn't hold on anymore and came inside of Brendon, groaning the other's name.  
  
Pulling out of Brendon, Jack collapsed on top of him and they were both out of breath. When their breathing was someone close to normal, Jack asked, "So, would that be going in your 'top sexual experiences' list?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Brendon nodded, looking over at Jack, a wild grin spread across his face. "But are you still awake enough for wanting control of the remote?"  
  
"Awake enough to change the channel," Jack replied, patting around the bed for the remote.  
  
"Think we'll end up with the same hotel room anytime soon?" Brendon asked as he watched Jack switch through the channels for something else to watch.  
  
"Hopefully," Jack said, then looked over at him with a smirk, "And if not, I'm sure we can find other ways to make it work."


End file.
